Bestfriend or?
by Keiko Yuu
Summary: Kisah lain dari 'Miserable Smile' yang menceritakan tentang kisah cinta seorang Rinto dan Oliver diantara kedua sahabat perempuan mereka yang adalah fujoshi akut. WARNING: yaoi, bahasa gaul Don't like, don't read


Ini dia cerita lain dari fic Yuu-chan yang judulnya '**Miserable Smile**'. *jengjengjengjeng

Gomen kalau ada typo, sepertinya sedikit OOC, tata bahasa yg aneh, dan hal2 mengganggu lainnya(?)

**Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Inc**

**Story: Me**

OKAY! Happy reading minna^^)9

* * *

**!WARNING!**

**YAOI INSIDE**

* * *

Pagi itu, sehabis upacara penerimaan siswa baru di Marsuken High, seorang perempuan berambut kuning pendek dan berbando pita putih besar itu (memang abnormal untuk seorang anak SMA untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan pita sebesar itu tapi yasudahlah abaikan saja) berjalan menuju kelas barunya yang terletak pada lantai 3. Namanya? Oh iya lupa. Kagamine Rin.

Tiba-tiba...

BUG!

"Aduh!" seru Rin

"Eh sori! Sori banget y- IH LUCU BANGET GANTUNGANNYA!"

"Hah? Eh lo tau ini gantungan apaan?," Tanya Rin kaget gara-gara ada cewe lain yang sepertinya tau gantungan apa yang ada di tasnya itu.

"TAUU! Itu tokoh anime kan!," Seru gadis itu heboh dan mengundang perhatian orang disekitar mereka.

Gak tau malu.

"LO OTAKU?!," Oh well, Rin juga sama-sama gatau malu.

"IYA! OHMYGOD! Kenalin nama gue Teto"

"Nama gue Rin, Kagamine Rin. Anjir! Gue gak nyangka bakal ketemu otaku cewe disini gila gue excited banget Teto-chan"

Oke Rin. Lo sksd banget buat ukuran orang yang baru kenalan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"GUE JUGA!"

Teto… sama gilanya lo sama Rin.

"Teto-chan…," ucap Rin tiba-tiba dengan volume kecil yang halus bagaikan suara menggoda bencong yang belom laku di taman lawang. "Lo… fujoshi gak?"

"OH IYA DONG BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LO JUGA?," Anjrit lah dua anak ini.

"OHMYGOD ASDFGHJKL JADI LO FUJOSHI? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Dan tawa mesum mereka menggema di seluruh sudut sekolah.

Oke kita skip aja bagian perkenalan gaje ini.

Intinya Rin sama Teto jadi deket gara-gara mereka sama-sama fujoshi-otaku yang kerjanya baca manga sama nonton anime yang ratenya udah 20++ beuh!

Lalu pada suatu hari yang cerah dan indah, terdengar cekikikan mesum dari salah satu kelas di lantai 3 Marsuken High.

"Iya jadi kuroko sama kagami begini begitu begini blablabla," Cerita Rin tentang tetangga sebelah dengan semangat berapi-api.

"OHMYGOD sumpelo sumpelo asdfghjkl gila gue hahhh hahaa," Seru Teto gamau kalah sambil menggeliat di koridor depan kelasnya.

Oke mereka berdua memang mesum.

Tiba2…

PLETAK!

"Aduh! Sakit tau siapa sih?-eh? Rinto?," Seru Teto kaget saat seseorang yang dipanggilnya Rinto itu menggebuknya dengan buku.

"Brenti ketawa mesum menggelikan kayak g itu!," Seru Rinto sewot.

Paling juga Rinto pengen ikutan hala- BUGH

Dan Yuu-chan pun mental ke Cina~

Oke lanjut!

"Itu siapa?," Bisik Rin pada Teto

"Teman sekelas gue, namanya Rinto. Dia juga otaku. Sayangnya dia bukan fudan… Kalau tidak, mungkin kita bisa membicarakan hal ini padanya," Jelas Teto dengan detail

"OH LO OTAKU JUGA?," Rin dejavu

Rinto mangap, maklum pertama kali ngeliat cewe gila begini.

"Temen sekelas gue juga ada yang otaku, cowo. Namanya Oliver. Dia duduk di belak-" ucapan Rin yang seperti biasa, sksd, terpotong oleh Rinto.

"Oh Oliver... Gue kenal dia, dulu dia SD di Marsuken juga. Sekarang dia otaku bwahahahahaha gak nyangka gue."

"Emang kalo sekarang gue otaku ada masalah hah?," Terdengar suara bernada protes dari belakang Rinto.

"OLIVER!," jerit Rinto dan Rin bersamaan.

"Sumpah ya gue baru dateng dan telinga gue rasanya udah mau ilang. Lo bertiga kenapa sih? Kangen ama gue hah?,"

Oliver orangnya emang rada nyolot.

Singkat cerita, seperti itulah bagaimana Rin, Teto, Rinto, dan Oliver berteman baik. Karena kesamaan mereka dan juga Rin sekelas dengan Oliver, begitu juga Teto sekelas dengan Rinto. Tapi tentu saja Rin lebih dekat dengan Teto karena tentu saja mereka sama-sama perempuan (dan sama-sama tidak normal), juga Rinto lebih dekat dengan Oliver yang tentu saja selalu berhasil mengundang jeritan penuh kebahagian dari 2 ekor fujoshi di belakang mereka. (baca: Rin dan Teto)

Suatu hari…

"Hei ke perpustakaan yok. Pengen ngadem," Ajak Rin kepada 3 temannya.

"Ayooo," Jawab Teto antusias.

"Lo berdua duluan deh, ntar gue sama Oliver nyusul. Kita belom makan, nyet," Jawab Rinto, seperti biasa, nyolot.

"Gausah pake 'nyet' bisa kali, nyet. Yaudah sono pergi lu berdua," Jawab Rin tak kalah nyolot.

Mereka berdua emang manusia yang kerjanya nyolot-nyolatan mulu. Oh well, Yuu-chan gabisa apa-apa /digampar

Setelah percakapan tidak bermutu tersebut, Rinto dan Oliver pergi ke kantin sementara Rin dan Teto pergi perpustakaan duluan.

"Hei Rin," Panggil Teto

"Ya?"

"Menurut lo, dari kemungkinan 0,0000000000000000001%, ada gak sih kemungkinan kalau Oliver sama Rinto itu…. Ihik ihik ihik," Tawa mesum Teto menggelegar di seluruh koridor lantai 3

"Iya juga juga ya, kalo dipikir baik-baik kayaknya kedekatan mereka tuh terlalu dek- OHMYGOD GUE MIMISAN," Jerit Rin shock sambil ngorek-ngorek tas nyari tisu.

Oke Rin lebih ekstrim gara-gara berhasil mimisan dengan sukses sebelum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"M-menurut lo, u-ukenya siapa?" Tanya Teto dengan suara gemetar karena kesenengan.

"UDAH PASTI OLIVER! Dia pendek, shota gitu. Trus Rinto semacam tsundere gitu deh hihihihi"

"Ah belom tentu juga, kan akhir-akhir ini seme yang imut luarnya tapi pas di ranjang kayak serigala kan lagi nge-trend"

Lo pikir baju hah?

"Hemm.. Iya juga ya. Tapi diliat dari manapun pasti si Oliver itu uke," Jawab Rin masih melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Iya sih," Akhirnya Teto juga setuju dengan pemikiran Rin.

Idiots.

Di saat yang sama pada lokasi yang berbeda...

"brrrrr"

"Nape lo, ver?," Tanya Rinto melihat Oliver yang tiba-tiba bergidik.

"Au.. Tiba-tiba merinding. Kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin gue deh," Jawab Oliver.

"Kayaknya gue tau deh. Paling si duo fujo mesum itu"

"Iya ya. Mereka mana tahan ngeliat live action yaoi begini hahahahaha," Tawa Oliver.

'_Deg! Live action?,'_ Pikir Rinto.

"Maksud lo live action apaan, nyet?," Tanya Rito nyolot, menutupi kegugupannya.

"Yaelah canda doang, biasa aja kali," Jawab Oliver santai (keliatannya doang sih)

"Oh…"

Setelah percakapan itu, perjalanan ke kantin terasa sangat lama karena rasa canggung yang sangat mencekam kedua insan ini. (cieelah Yuu-chan bisa aja bahasa hihihi=w=)

"Eh, Oliver," Panggil Rinto tiba-tiba. "Kenapa lo gak pernah ngerasa terganggu sama omongan duo fujo itu soal kita?"

"Kenapa lo tiba-tiba nanya ini, To? Lo terganggu?"

Tanpa sadar Oliver memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Oh pemandangan yang indah….

Yuu-chan mimisan.

"B-bukan. M-maksud gue i-itu.. Ugh.. Udahlah lupain," Jawab Rinto gugup melihat reaksi Oliver yang tidak terduga itu.

"Hahahahaha. Kok lo lucu gak jelas gitu sih, Rinto.. Rinto hahahaha," Tawa Oliver.

'Yang lucu itu elo tau,' Jawab Rinto dalam hati.

Setelah mereka berdua makan siang, Oliver dan Rinto bergegas ke perpustakaan menyusul Rin dan Teto.

"Ahh akhirnya lo berdua dateng juga. Lo berdua lama amat sih, abis ngapain aja lu? Ihik ihik ihik," Tanya Rin dengan tatapan mesum khasnya itu yang mengundak cekikikan dari Teto.

"Mending gue ngacangin lo sama Teto daripada gue ubanan yah," Jawab Rinto. "-loh? Neru?," Tanya Rinto saat melihat sosok berambut kuning panjang di sebelah Teto.

"Yoo, gue tadi lagi di perpus sendiri trus tiba-tiba si mesum ini dateng la-," Ucapan Neru terpotong.

"Neru ngga ngumpul hp loh! Ngenet yok hehehe," Ajak Teto.

Mencurigakan.

"Emang lo pada mau buka apaan? Kok perasaan gue ga enak ye," Tanya Oliver, curiga.

"nge-f*kku yok IHIK IHIK IHIK," Ajak Rin

"YaTuhan 2 anak ini… Ampunilah segala dosa mereka amin," Ucap Rinto spontan sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ah sok alim lo. Yang ngasi tau gue soal f*kku siapa coba?," Jawab Teto sewot.

"Eeeeeh? Emang gue?," Jawab Rinto.

"IYE ELO, DI KELAS, 2 BULAN YANG LALU!," Teriak Teto gatau diri.

"STTTTT!," Penjaga perpustakaan tiba-tiba bersuara.

Mereka lupa kalo mereka lagi di perpustakaan.

Bodoh.

"Yaudahlah terserah lo pada aja. Gue ama Oliver ikut-ikut aja," Jawab Rinto menyerah karena dia sudah tau bahwa kedua perempuan mesum ini tidak akan pernah mau mengalah.

"Rasanya gue yang punya hp deh... Kenapa gue berasa ga dianggep ye?,"

Anak-anak bodoh itu lupa kalau hp yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu milik Neru.

"Oh well, yasudahlah pakai aja. Gue lagi gak pake ini"

Neru memang baik hati. Yuu-chan terharu.

Lalu Rin dan Teto pun mengambil alih hp tersebut dan membuka website favorit mereka dan seperti biasa, dengan Tag 'yaoi'.

Rin mimisan.

Teto menggeliat di lantai perpustakaan.

Rinto dan Oliver hanya bengong melihat semua itu.

Neru gatau apa-apa.

"Etto.. Gue keluar bentar ya," Ucap Oliver tiba-tiba.

"Yahh… Kenapa?," Tanya Rin dan Teto bersamaan.

"Gapapa, ntar gue balik lagi kok," Jawab Oliver.

"Oh oke deh"

"Eh tunggu! Gue ikut! Enak aja lo kabur gak ngajak-ngajak," Ucap Rinto saat melihat Oliver berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Y-yaudah ayo," Jawab Oliver tiba-tiba terdengar gugup.

Setelah Oliver dan Rinto meninggalkan perpustakaan, Rin dan Teto saling berpandangan.

"Ikutin?," Bisik Rin.

"Yok. Jangan sampe ketauan," Jawab Teto. "Ru, gue sama Rin juga mau keluar bentar, makasih ya hpnya hihihi"

"Masama," Jawab Neru sambil berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang lain.

Rin dan Teto pun keluar dari perpustakaan dan mengintip dari balik dinding untuk melihat apa yang Rinto dan Oliver lakukan.

"Lo kenapa tiba-tiba keluar?," Terdengar suara Rinto yang sedang bicara pada Oliver.

"G-gapapa," Suara Oliver terdengar gemetar.

"Lo kenapa dah? Sakit?," Tanya Rinto sambil memegang jidat Oliver.

"G-gak. A-apaan sih lo hih," Ucap Oliver sambil menyingkirkan tangan Rinto dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Di saat yang sama, di balik dinding, Teto sedang menahan napas, dan Rin menutup hidung menahan mimisan.

"Jangan bilang lo terpengaruh manga yang di baca Rin sama Teto," Tebak Rinto.

"…"

"Oliver?"

"E-emang salah?," Gumam Oliver.

"Hah? Apa lo bilang?," Jawab Rinto kaget mendengar jawaban Oliver.

"N-nandemonai! Sudah lupakan saja!" Jawab Oliver sambil bergegas berdiri dan membuang muka.

"Tunggu!," Teriak Rinto sambil mendorong Oliver ke tembok dan menahannya dengan kedua tangan agar dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi. "Bagaimana mungkin gue ngelupain apa yang lo bilang, kalo sekarang aja lo masang raut wajah kayak gitu?"

"G-gue.. G-gue.. Ke elo… Ugh… S-s-su-suki –humphhhh?!," Ucapan Oliver terpotong.

Rinto mencium Oliver.

'KISU?!' jerit Rin dan Teto dalam hati karena shock melihat live action yaoi di depan mereka. Terlebih lagi, Oliver dan Rinto adalah pair favorit mereka di Marsuken High.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

JADI GIMANA MINNA? DEG-DEGAN KAH KALIAN?

Apa? Yuu-chan? Itu kotak tisu udah abis teehee~

Pair Rinto x Oliver jarang ada ya tapi Yuu-chan suka hehehe

Sebenernya kejadian-kejadian yang ada di fic ini true semua, tapi bagian yaoinya itu atas imajinasi Yuu-chan sama **Anko Hime**-sensei.

Yuu-chan di fic ini sama 'Miserable Smile' itu jadi Rin dan Anko Hime-sensei jadi Teto-chan. =w=

Hah? Apa? Rinto sama Oliver? Identitas mereka masih dirahasiakan hehehe /ditendang

Takutnya Yuu-chan digampar sama mereka kalo ketauan=w=)v

Oh well, mind to review? ;3


End file.
